The Tainted Crimson-White Emperor of Reality
by Azure Skylark
Summary: In a world where magic is seemingly nonexistent, I manage to gain the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. How will my life turn out?


Legend:

 _Italic stands for something the character stresses on.  
_ **Bold is used for Sacred Gear names.  
(Dialogue in these brackets are by Albion.)  
[Dialogue in these brackets are by Ddraig.]**

* * *

It was just a regular day like any other day. Although, since it was a Sunday, there wasn't going to be any school for the day, so I decided to sleep in a little bit, before hearing a voice resonating from within my head, **"[Xenos, you should really get up. We have training to do.]"** I sulked a little bit, before talking into the empty room, "Can we just do this later, Ddraig? For one thing, you just appear out of nowhere as the Boosted Gear; secondly, you just ask me to train for this entire past week. Thirdly, why are you even choosing me as your host all of a sudden? Isn't your host Hyoudou Issei?"

The dragon existing in the gauntlet then told me, **"[How am I supposed to know? Out of nowhere, after Issei defeating Trihexa, I was forced out of his body, and suddenly woke up in this new body. I don't know where I am at the moment, but I'm pretty sure even Albion was forced out from Vali's body that day, and Divine Dividing is in your body.]"** I then raised an eye, as I asked Ddraig, "Wait, Issei defeated Trihexa? I thought Azazel, Sirzechs and the other Leaders sealed him within a barrier? Secondly, Albion, if you really are in my body, speak up, would you."

Then, I was forced to sit down on the bed, and a pair of white wings suddenly appeared on my back. This was, without a doubt, **Divine Dividing**. Then another voice came out, **"(Here, this is Albion speaking. You happy, kid? As to that first question, the barrier broke down, and the members who had sealed him were forced out and Issei and Vali had to defeat him using some fandangle combination technique which I forgot the name of. After that, how do you even know that? You weren't in our world. Or are you a host of another world? You even know me and Ddraig.)"**

I then told both Ddraig and Albion in the empty room, "Fine. This truly is another world. This is a world where Issei's story is merely a manga / anime. That's how I was able to know you two, and about the leaders sealing Trihexa. Although, I didn't know about Issei and Vali defeating Trihexa. The editor never wrote that part of the story. Besides, Ddraig, even if I wanted to go training, for one thing, I don't know where to train without people looking at me weirdly; for another thing, I'm _just a mere human_. I'm not like Issei, who's a devil, or Vali, who's undergone intense training under Sir Azazel."

Ddraig then spoke, as the **Boosted Gear** then appeared on my left hand, **"[If you were just a human, how were you even able to unleash the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing at the same time without fainting? Secondly, I'm sensing something really odd about your body. It's as if not only Albion and I are here, but I can clearly sense other Sacred Gears, such as Asia's Twilight Healing and Kiba's Sword Birth.]"** I then decided to lock the door, scared that anybody would find out, and I asked, "Wait, seriously? Well then, I think I know somewhere to train without being noticed."

I then talked into the still-empty room, "The stadium should be empty right now, considering that most people are sleeping in today, since it's a Sunday, and people generally sleep in on Sundays. Although, there may be a few people there. Besides the stadium is a forest if I am not mistaken, but that's forbidden area. By the way, Ddraig, what Sacred Gears do you sense in my body at the minute?" Ddraig then spoke through the gauntlet, **"[Besides the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, I sensed Asia's Twilight Healing, Kiba's Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith and Gasper's Forbidden Balor View.]"**

Odd, I told to myself. I then forced the **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing** to retract, as I readied myself to go training. If I really had more Sacred Gears, I don't think I'd be able to utilize them unless I watched the show again, which meant that I'd have to binge-watch all three seasons of High School DxD and read the light novels. I sighed, as I continued readying myself, fortunate that I had already showered in the morning. Once I was done, Ddraig then suddenly told me, **"[By the way, watch out, Xenos. I can sense Rias's presence in this world. However, this isn't the same Rias. I feel as if she came from before summoning Issei.]"**

I commented to Ddraig that he had an awfully good sense at time distortions, as I headed to the stadium, carrying along my room keys and a bottle of water. As I locked the door, I said hi to the people that I had stumbled upon, and as they looked at me weirdly, considering that I never went to the stadium often before, I said that it was a thing I wanted to keep as a habit. They were able to accept my statement, and I rushed to the stadium, eager to begin training the two Longinus that I had somewhat earned. However, I couldn't sense the meeting that was going to occur soon.

* * *

On a road outside an academy known to many, a car had recently come to a stop. As a few people exited the car, the leader then claimed, "So. We're here. Hoseki Gakuen, the place where we heard of the power spike and a different Stray Devil. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

As I finally arrived at the stadium, I then placed the water bottle on one of the benches, as I did a little bit of warm-up practice I had learned from my Physical Education classes, as I asked the two dragons living in my body, "How did you even suddenly begin to work together in the first place? Was it because of those weird nicknames your hosts had gotten?" All of a sudden, the two dragons then claimed with anger, **"[(If you ever remind us of those nicknames, we will kill the shit out of you.)]"** I then told the two, "Chill. I'm not a pervert whatsoever. Even, I hate the thoughts of what Issei even does beside peeping in through those small holes."

As the two dragons let out a sigh of relief, I decided to start off by jogging around the track four times, for a total of 1.6 kilometers, to ensure I got my stamina to a good start. I was a normal human, after all, not a Gamer character like I had read in some stories on FanFiction. Once I was done, I was panting a lot, really tired from all that running, since I wasn't used at all to running that far, as I felt my legs wanting to give way. I then drank half of the bottle of water I had brought along, as I decided to properly begin training the usage of both the **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing**.

I then prepared myself, as I chanted loudly, but not loud enough to wake other people up, **"Boosted Gear! Divine Dividing!"** Then, the crimson gauntlet appeared on my left hand, and a pair of white wings appeared on my back. I then asked Albion, "Hey, Albion. Why is your Longinus a pair of wings actually? Why isn't it a gauntlet like the **Boosted Gear?** " Albion then replied along the lines that he wasn't sure, then Ddraig then mentioned, **"[You could try the Dividing Gear like Issei had done.]"** I then retorted back, "That thing reduced Issei's lifespan. Azazel even banned it."

Ddraig sighed, as the **Boosted Gear** began it's power up. I then realized that there were no enemies to fight, meaning that **Divide** would be useless, until I had an idea, and I asked Albion, "Albion, why don't you try using **Divide** on my own body? That way, I can balance out the **Boosted Gear** 's **Boost** with the **Divine Dividing** 's **Divide**. The only reason I'm doing that is because there aren't really any enemies that you can Divide on, which essentially makes training **Divine Dividing** useless." Albion then mentioned, **"(Well then, I might as well try. It'll be fun learning a sort of new skill for myself and my hosts.)"**

I smiled a little, before I began work on that new technique I had thought of, apparently finding it to be a good idea. I would use **Boost** rapidly until it hit its limit, and then I would unleash all of the power with **Explosion** , and leaving it to **Reset**. Luckily, the range of my attack wasn't that large, making me fortunate that it didn't hit anything in its radius. A few minutes later, I was able to master **Boost** , **Explosion** , **Divide** , and **Flight** , and thanks to the help of Ddraig and Albion's earlier advice, I was able to unlock **Twilight Healing,** by remembering Asia's gestures and trying them out for myself.

All of a sudden, I then heard an explosion coming a few miles back. I then realized that it came from a clearing nearby, near to the water pump area. I then rushed to the area, opting not to use **Divine Dividing** 's **Flight** technique since it would risk my identity, but I kept the Boosted Gear active, constantly **Boost** ing every 10 seconds or so. Once I had arrived at the area, I noticed the crowd present running away, and a few people fighting what looked like a monster. Ddraig, Albion and I then realized, as we said at the same time, **"[(No way. Why is Rias and her peerage here, and why are they fighting a Stray Devil here?)]"**

I then noticed her peerage was noticeably different. Asia was somewhat present in the peerage, but Issei was absent, and Rias had the 8 pawn pieces she used to supposedly summon him, like unused pieces, leading me to believe this peerage only consisted of her, Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Koneko and Gasper, who was absent, probably in the room of the Occult Research Club. I then noticed Kiba using Sword Birth, and as my **Boost** had hit its limit, I then fired an **Explosion** at the Stray, causing the five members to notice me, as I chanted loudly, **"Divine Dividing!"** A pair of white wings appeared on my back, as I flew towards the Stray, grabbing one of the blades that Kiba had produced.

They looked at me in surprise, as chants began releasing from **Divine Dividing** , **"(Divide!)"** I then put on my hoodie, to make sure any of my schoolmates who were present, if there were any, didn't notice me. I then screamed, "Let's do this! A one-on-one fight will do this!" As I repeatedly brought the blade at the Stray, using techniques I learned from anime characters by watching their shows respectively, Ddraig and Albion praised me on my quite-good swordsmanship. I smiled, as the **Boosted Gear** became fired up again, and I prepared a blast I would normally do, but instead of using the normal chant, the Boosted Gear and I both chanted, **"Dragon Shot!"**

Then, the green gem then radiated as a blast more powerful than the standard **Explosion** was released as it obliterated the Stray that I was fighting just now, and destroyed it. I smiled a little, knowing that I was able to learn a new technique, and that my body was compatible with using the **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing.** As I retracted both the gauntlet and the wings after landing on the floor, Rias then noticed me, and she asked me, "My, my. A wielder of both the **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing.** So you were the power spike I had sensed."

So, she had found me. I then reached my hand to shake her hand, as she introduced herself, "My name is Rias Gremory, and I think it's best to introduce my peerage." Koneko then introduced herself, "Koneko Toujou. Rook of Rias Gremory." Kiba then introduced himself, "Yuuto Kiba. Knight of Rias Gremory." Asia then continued, "Asia Argento. Bishop of Rias Gremory." Akeno then introduced herself, "Akeno Himejima. Queen of Rias Gremory." Rias then finished up, "We also have another Bishop, Gasper Vladi, but he isn't present at the moment."

After a short silence, I decided to look around, noticing that there weren't any other students present, and I introduced myself, "Pleasure to meet you, Rias-senpai. I am Xenos Skylark, wielder of the two Longinus, **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing.** Now then, now that it's settled, what are you actually here for? Besides my case and the Stray Devil, what are you here for?" She then replied, "My, my, I was going to offer to you to join our peerage as either a Rook or Pawn, but I guess that it'll have to wait for now. Till we meet again, Xenos?" I smiled, as I told her, "Till we meet again, I guess, or will you be transferring here?"

She then chuckled, as she replied, " _Maybe_ I'll move here. But that'll be for next week, when I come here again. I'll be leaving now." I smiled and bowed to Rias and her Peerage, to which I noticed all of the girls blushing and Kiba giving me a thumbs up. As they left, I noticed someone in the corner of my eye leaving, whom I had immediately identified as Airene Froschia. I am pretty sure she noticed me and Rias, so I'd have to go and have a word with her.

I then put my hoodie back on, covering my face, as I headed back to my dormitory, to speak with Airene, considering that her room was directly opposite to mine. As I reached the dormitory, I walked up the stairs slowly, as I arrived in front of her room. I then knocked the door slowly, to which the door opened, and I asked whether I could enter. She replied a short, 'Yes', and I entered the room, to see a shocked Airene. I asked her on what she did she, and replied, "I saw you shaking hands with that girl. Why is _Rias Gremory_ shaking hands with you? She's supposed to be fictional!"

I then decided to tell her the truth, as I chanted, **"Boosted Gear! Divine Dividing!"** I then told her to lock the door, as the Boosted Gear's gauntlet appeared on my left arm, and the Divine Dividing's wings appeared on my back, leaving her shocked. I then started my explanation, "This, is my power. Something that I had recently gained. I'm pretty sure you remember High School DxD, right? Yeah, I essentially have the powers of both of the Heavenly Dragons in me."

* * *

 **Hey there once again! My apologies if this story is rushed. I purposely made it rushed anyways. Enjoy the story, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
